


date planning

by MavenMorozova



Series: short & sweet [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, FinnPoe Week 2020, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Finn and Poe work out a way to go on a date together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: short & sweet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	date planning

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is *sUPER* short but i wanted to write something for day one's prompt: High school au (i was also going to include the other prompt, meet the family, but I'm tired and desperately need to sleep, so sorry about that!) enjoy! <3

“Hey, you wanna go see the new Star Wars tonight?” Poe asked dramatically one day, lounging in the cafeteria. Class had long since let out at this point, and now he and Finn were slumped over the long, foldable tables scribbling on pieces of paper that were _supposed_ to be homework, but in reality, were new D&D character designs (Poe) and long-winded personal thoughts (Finn).

“Uh,” was Finn’s only response. He kept his eyes trained on the notebook he was writing in, trying to remember what he’d been going to put down…It had been something about Rey’s newest boy drama, something to do with that damn Kylo Ren bully that always stalked the halls, only ever looking at Rey. He was trying to help her figure it all out, as any good friend would, but he was also dealing with his own shit.

At home, which in of itself was a generous term, his adoptive father was slowly descending into alcoholic madness, and the rest of his adopted siblings were too scared to say anything. He just wanted to leave…Finn couldn’t wait until graduation, just a few short months away, when he’d finally get to leave with Poe and head off to New York, where he would study politics and Poe would study art.

“What’s going on?” Poe asked. His voice had suddenly dropped an octave, and he was leaning closer to Poe, eyes widened. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I just got a lot going on right now,” Finn said with a sigh. He dropped his head into his arms crossed on the table, staring at the side of the notebook vacantly. “I really want to go, I do—I just don’t know if the Supreme Leader will let me.”

That’s what he called his “dad,” the so-called patriarch of their large house filled with too many adopted children forced into one “family” to count. They all hated it, though they would never say that to the Supreme Leader.

Poe cracked a small smile at Finn’s nickname for the asshole, reaching over to grab his boyfriend’s hand and give it a little squeeze. “It’s gonna be okay.” He paused. “Why don’t you tell him that there’s a school event?”

“That none of the other kids are invited to? Yeah right,” Finn replied with a scoff. “He’s more likely to believe that Kylo Ren’s dad is the President.”

Poe laughed at that. It was hard to imagine the scruffy, occasionally shady Han Solo, the self-appointed cool guy at PTA meetings, as the President. Just another reason he loved Finn, he made even the worst situations obtain a little humor, in some way.

“How about an event for just the seniors?” Poe tried again. “None of your siblings are seniors but you, right?”

“That...could work,” Finn replied cautiously, sitting up and pointing his finger up at Poe. “I think you’re onto something.”

Poe cocked a grin, that lip lifting with careless arrogance as he fixed his eyes on Poe’s. “Oh, Finn, darling, you know I’m _always_ onto something.”

That was true, at least. Finn knew that Poe’s ideas were mostly good and generally made sense, if not always sensible. But that was all the more endearing. And kinda hot. Who didn’t want a cute, capable boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i always appreciate kudos, comments/praise/feedback!
> 
> this is also my first stormpilot-centric work (even though it's just a teensy one shot lol). I have written some mutual pining slowburn for them before, but that was in my tros Fixit, which as you may know is reylo-centric. either way, if you prefer angst rather than fluff, do check that out, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my portrayal of them!


End file.
